


Whatever it takes

by Elasmosaurus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: But they're both like 20 so, F/M, Hapivain Agenda™, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvain has a revelation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmosaurus/pseuds/Elasmosaurus
Summary: Sylvain relearns everything he thought he knew about sex when Hapi doesn't find him to be the sex god he thinks he is.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hapi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Whatever it takes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Vi and Sayl, Merry Christmas! Y'all are the best. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also I said this would be 1k words and it's only 1.3k words so I think I did pretty well? I wrote a short thing!

Sylvain knew the best place for him was on his knees, but finding someone he was comfortable to kneel in front of for longer than a few weeks was impossible. So he didn’t always kneel. He laughed, and he smiled, and he lied, all charming words and light touches and gifts of flowers and chocolates until he got what he wanted, gave them both a great time, and realised he didn’t want it any more.

He couldn’t deny she was pretty to look at as he buried his face between soft caramel thighs. There were certainly worse punishments the Professor could give him for keeping everyone up over the past month.

Although apparently, it had been her idea? Something about needing sleep, and coffee being too expensive. She’d made it clear she was into it, the Professor had made it clear he could say no, but why would he, right? It’s not as if he wouldn’t be doing exactly this anyway.

Maybe not exactly this, he thought, as he nipped at the junction between hip and her folds to no reaction whatsoever. Despite being assured she wanted this, nothing he was doing got so much as a hitched breath. He understood the delicate situation and the risks going in - his lance was within reach of the bed, he accepted that she wouldn’t be as vocal as his usual conquests, but was it too much to ask for something?

He doubled down on his efforts, using a perfected routine that got all the girls squirming - long licks up with the flat of his tongue, flicking at a hardened nub with the tip, gently sucking on folds. Mix up the order, but keep a steady speed to build pressure. As he pushed his tongue inside her, lapping up her sweet slick, he remembered the faith magic practice he still had to do. The Professor wanted them all to be able to cast heal. Sylvain’s chin was covered in her arousal, yet still no confirmation from her. No tense in her thighs, no gripped sheets, no curled toes, no sign.

Hapi took a deep breath that turned into a yawn.

He took it back. He’d take the lack of response over a _yawn._ Especially because Hapi rarely yawned.

“Thought you were supposed to be good at this, ‘Nova,” she drawled, stifling another yawn.

This was so much worse. She sounded bored. He was going straight to Byleth in the morning to grovel for mucking out duties. Normally, they were either moaning incoherently or screaming his name by now. His poor ego couldn’t take more of this.

Hapi pulled herself up into a sitting position and motioned for him to move up the bed. Sylvain obliged, deftly wiping his mouth on his wrist as he joined her by the headboard. Hapi reached out to push him onto his back, leaning into his ear to whisper “lie back and last.”

Sylvain nodded, settling into the sheets as Hapi straddled his hips. Staring at the ceiling, he started to recall the sigils needed to cast Sagittae. In the morning, he’ll wish he’d been paying attention when she lowered herself onto him, to sit deeper than any of the others had ever taken him.

_On Saint Cichol’s honour,_ she felt divine. His eyes snapped to meet hers, still exuding a casual indifference Sylvain couldn’t compute as his body felt like it was on fire, his mind clouded to everything except her.

Then she _moved_ and Sylvain swore. Her knees gripped at his sides as she raised her hips off him and back down in a smooth motion. A small, involuntary groan left his lips and she repeated the action.

Hapi settled into a good pace. She wasn't immune to her own movements, he found out, drinking in the intense lines of concentration on her face as she worked. When she rolled her hips forward, her brow furrowed infinitesimally for a split second before she settled back. It was a blink and you'll miss it thing, but Sylvain couldn't blink. He wouldn't dare risk missing any of this.

Her breasts heaved as she moved. Sylvain wanted to sit up and capture them in his mouth, pull out the sounds he'd missed out on earlier, but Hapi gave him instructions and he found himself obeying. A quiet part of him hoped she would praise him for behaving.

Sylvian was so distracted by the stunning beauty above him, he barely noticed the tightening coil build in his gut until it achieved the impossible task of demanding more of his attention than she did. Ecstasy flooded through him, however instead of his usual back arch and practiced sex face - the one he knew looked attractive because he perfected it in the mirror with some girls he'd blindfolded - his head and shoulders slumped forwards as he came with a sob, pure pleasure pulling his face into some unknown monstrosity. Luckily, no tears escaped from the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut, _feeling_ rather than performing. It was overwhelming. He felt divine. He felt vulnerable, exposed, his real self on display as the mask slipped. He didn't feel her clench around him.

Opening his eyes would mean acknowledging his current state, but he did it anyway. He owed it to her after that. He owed Hapi her own release. He didn't know how he was going to help, because he was completely fucked out.

One hand rolled a nipple, twisting it as she pulled away. Her palm immediately came to meet the hardened flesh, rubbing it in circles to match the ministrations of her other hand between her legs. Hapi was a skilled musician at playing her own body. Sylvain could feel her walls tighten around him as she worked herself to completion. It took seconds.

Hapi pitched forwards as she came. Her laboured breaths were deep and controlled. Sylvain tried to reach up a hand to cup her cheek, push sweaty bangs away from her face, show her his appreciation _somehow,_ but his arms felt like lead. Sylvain had never known sex could feel so good. So intense. So draining that he couldn’t do anything but watch as she slipped off of him to pull her skirt and jacket back on and left the room. He watched every move, enraptured, still high from the afterglow of the mind-blowing orgasm Hapi just gave him, until the click of the closing door rang out in his chambers. There was an air of finality about it he didn’t like, but Sylvain was too boneless to do anything about it. His eyes fluttered shut, and he drifted off.

Sylvain slept dreamlessly that night. A blissful reprieve from the usual nightmares before gentle birdsong brought him back from the dead. His eyes flew open to search for eyes as red as her crimson hair above him. Of course she wasn’t there. He didn’t look at the dull ache in his heart - the same one he got when Ingrid or Felix were really mad at him - too closely. He tried to ignore how every flash of red hair around the monastery drew his attention, how the sight of it sent his heart racing and a zap of light thunder sparks down his spine. She was everything, and he needed to please her like he hadn’t last night. If she’d even still have him.

Sylvain struck gold when he saw the trickster across the courtyard, breaking into a jog away from whatever Ingrid was lecturing him about now - he’d apologise later - to grab him by the shoulders as his chocolate eyes bored into lavender ones, pleading. From the grin on his face, Sylvain could tell Yuri knew what he wanted.

“I can’t think about anything but her. Help me. Please.”

Yuri appraised him, smiling a wicked thing as he said “You’ll owe me, Gautier.”

“Whatever it takes,” Sylvain nodded.

A dangerous place to be, but worth it for the moans he managed to spill from Hapi’s lips that night.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Nova is short for Casanova here, but later in their relationship it changes to Supernova.
> 
> If you liked this, please go check out this super cute short drabble about ThemTM [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982359)


End file.
